


The Talk

by RandomRyu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Inspector Javert - Freeform, Jean Valjean - Freeform, Or attempt at humor lmao, The Talk, the birds and the bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Valjean and Javert give Cosette the talk and she ends up asking a question the fathers are hesitant to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

After about an hour of trying to be subtle about explaining and making sense, Valjean and Javert finally finished ‘the talk’ with Cosette. She was sixteen going on seventeen, so she obviously knew some things about sex to understand. Though, since she was an innocent girl, she didn’t know how it worked all the way through and how it exactly happened. So, her fathers had to explain it the best they could to the blonde and expect for her to understand. She ended up sitting there and occasionally asking some questions, looking obviously uncomfortable and a little bit frightened. 

“So…./that’s/ how it works?” Cosette tilts her head, hugging her knees on the couch and resting her head on head on the top of her knees. Her blond hair falls over her arms and forehead, almost covering her slightly fear filled eyes and flushed cheeks. This was all so embarrassing to learn about, and most of it new to hear. 

“Yes, that’s how it works, Cosette,” Valjean nodded slightly, having been pulled over a chair in front of the couch to sit on so the three of them were in a circle; being able to hear each other speak. She let out a quiet ‘hm,’ and slumped down slightly; dropping her legs so she was in a normal sitting position again, her hands on her thighs. One of her thin eyebrows raised and she raised her gaze back up to her fathers, looking back and fourth at both of them straight in the eye; her own squinting slightly. 

“Then how…then how do you two do it?” Cosette was hesitant to ask this question, but right as she did, both of her fathers’ eyes widened and cheeks flushed; Valjean coughing and both of the men’s gazes averting to the side. 

“Wow, look at the time—I have to go to work,” Javert looked down at his wrist, having not planned this because there was, in fact, no watch on his wrist. He awkwardly moved his hand back to his side and stood up from his seat beside Cosette; getting up and walking right out of the front door. No uniform, no shoes nothing. This left Cosette puzzled, and Valjean nervous. 

“Papa, can you tell me?” Cosette was smiling at Valjean, one of her innocent, pleading smiles. She had that pleading appearance on her features, her bottom lip pushed out slightly and her eyebrows arched downwards. ‘Oh no. It’s the puppy eyes,’ Valjean thought to himself, fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves. 

“Well, when—two boys—Dad and I—We. We,” Valjean stuttered, his cheeks flushed as he did this awkward hand movement. He pressed his hands together like he was clapping, but slower. After a few slow claps, he realized he was making no sense and averted his gaze up to the curious Cosette sitting in front of him. 

“You what, Papa?” She was persistent, keeping that innocent smile on his face. 

“I—we just,” Valjean was stuck, not knowing what to say. His palms were pressed together and his lips pressed into a thin line. He glanced at the door and furrowed his eyebrows. 

Javert was going to get it when he got home.


End file.
